The Mustang Brothers
by serendipityphoenixoftheheavens
Summary: Phantoms back, and trouble follows. Like thats anything new. But this time it includes Roy and his twin brother and Sakura. Sakura will probably have to clean things up as usaul.


Chapter One the Brothers Roy and Ray twin brothers

It was a Friday morning when Sakura Armstrong, Alex 'Strongarm' Armstrong's daughter walked into Roy Mustangs office only expecting to see him instead she saw a set of twins. Sakura looked in astonishment at the two; she knew Roy had a brother just not a twin brother.  
"Roy who is this handsome fellow?" Sakura asked.  
"This is my twin brother Ray Mustang he is a water alchemist. Ray this is Sakura Armstrong." Roy introduced. Sakura strolled over to Ray and they shook each others hand.  
"It is nice to meet you. You two must be identical twins except for the differences between the alchemy's," Sakura suggested.  
"Yes that is totally correct" Ray smiled down at her. Sakura put her attention back to Roy.  
"Our friend has just been sighted her and her gang are on their way back here. I know it's her since I heard our names that she was addressing her people. I just hope no other gangs start a fight with them this time. I seriously doubt they will but it's a possibility." Sakura explained to Roy. He nodded and explained what they had been talking about to Ray.  
"A couple years ago, we were in a war where a gang had come to town and were going to destroy us state alchemists. However, a girl came she was called the phantom alchemist. She had a bunch of different kids with our names and they saved us from being slaughtered. Sakura here became the girl's friend and has been kept in contact about their movements." Roy explained.  
"Ah, I understand. What kind of alchemist are you?" Ray asked Sakura.  
"I'm a water alchemist just like you are. My friend the Phantom Alchemist is a fire like Roy here." Sakura answered. Ray nodded his head in understandment.  
"I'd better get going gentlemen I have a meeting and really don't want to be late for it and I don't think you two don't want to be either." Sakura replied she slipped her gloves on and headed out her long blonde ponytail swinging down her back. Roy couldn't help but think how much he loved her but that was going to get changed soon she was going to be in love with Ray and Ray with her. The Phantom was on the outskirts of town knowing someone already knew she was here and she was probably jumping up and down in anticipation to see her, and knowing Mustang he was letting her do it, he'd let her do anything and everything she ever wanted. Phantom ordered her gang to find somewhere to set up camp and she would be back soon. The gang went straight to what they had been told to do. Phantom headed down to the Mustangs office to see her companions and only real friends mainly Sakura. When Phantom arrived she was escorted to Roy's office and hour later Roy, Ray and Sakura strolled in.  
"Phantom you're here that is great. I'm so happy you finally arrived." Sakura smiled and gave her friend a hug the other two men did not go very close since to them Phantom looked scary.  
She knew she'd taught both of them well.  
"Phantom this is my brother Ray. Ray this is Phantom." Roy introduced.  
"We've already met." Phantom gave an evil smirk which Sakura got a kick out of it made her giggle her little mouse giggle. Ray glanced at Sakura thinking how lucky his brother was.

"So why don't we go out to eat somewhere?" Ray asked. Everyone agreed. So they headed out. Now the gang the Ishbals were planning an attack on the four and they would not be expecting it. After dinner the four headed to their own places. Phantom went to where her gang was camped. The Ishbals struck Sakura first since was the easiest. One snuck into her room and while she slept placed a collar on her neck. It was a one of a pair that would keep he with an alchemist of the same power. If she goes near a fire it'll zap her. So the other collar to her's went on Ray. Now they got the first of the twin fire collars on Roy, and with a fight they got the second one on Phantom. Now the next morning Sakura wen to give Roy a hug and once she got to close it zapped her.

"Oh what the heck was that?" Sakura cried out.

"I don't know but are you okay?" Roy asked. She nodded almost with tears in her eyes. Ray came in a gave Sakura a hug really easy.

"Wait how's that possible? Her and I go and give each other a hug and we get zapped away from each other. But your able to give her a hug and nothing happens. Something is odd here. Wait till Phantom gets here and we'll discuss it." Roy said frustrated. Phantom at that moment strolled in and just as she got close Ray she was zapped. Sakura gave her a look.

"Have you been in a fight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, last night some guy put this collar on me. He must of got one on each of you from the looks of it." Phantom replied. Sakura looked at the two boys.

"She's right all of us has one on." Sakura stated, feeling her own neck.

"Wait, these probably have a spell or something on them. So I'm water and the only one I can go near is Ray. But with Roy being fire I can't go near him but Phantom can. So we're stuck with the opposite ones. NO!" Sakura cried. But Ray put his arms around her and held her close.

"What are we going to do?" Roy asked.

"Nothing until we can find a way to get these things off. We can go to my camp until we do, but on different sides of it. So we don't hurt each other. I wonder what the limits are?" Phantom said. So the group headed out into the middle of nowhere where Phantoms camp was. Phantom ordered a couple of her people to set up two tents, one near the fires of the camp and the other near the lake side of the camp. Her people hopped to it and by night fall Sakura was sharing a tent with Ray. And Phantom was sharing one with Roy. But neither group slept in the same bed.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked Ray that night. He looked at her, and to him he thought she looked like Life reincarnated. And he didn't know how right he was.

"I don't know but I wish I did." Ray replied. He got up and went over to her and he held her till she fell asleep, which he followed. Now on the other side of the camp, Phantom was glaring at Roy like a wolf out on a hunt, he thought she was going to kill him in his sleep. To him she was Death reincarnated, and he was correct. She was DEATH reincarnated with the attitude of a evil she-wolf.


End file.
